spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:The Imperial Ghost/The Terrible Travis - The Last Episode - American Hellbound
The final Terrible Travis episode, a proposed special based on the 2005 game, Tony Hawk's American Wasteland. It's unfinished because I was busy and the series ended. But it's just one of the best things I did. The document is dated 3rd July 2016 for the last edit I made. *on a bus to L.A. Travis sits down with his laptop. Someone comes next to him. *Travis: Kelpy, is there any reason you're in drag? *Kelpy: I wanted to suprise you. *in his mind face-palms. *Kelpy: So, why are you going to L.A? *Travis: Don't know. Don't care. *Kelpy: Well, erm... *Travis: Would you mind taking those clothes off and go and sit with Alan and Calaz at the back? *Kelpy: I've already done that once. *Travis: I'm making you do it again. him to the bottom of the bus. *Kelpy: No, Alan. Don't eat my dress. that cost me money! *Travis: Much better. *on, he gets off the bus as Kelpy waves at him with scarred clothes and a face that won't be described due to the scars. Some people beat Travis up on the first step he takes in L.A *Gang Person #1: Oi. Don't step on our turf, num nut. *Luis: I guess you aren't from round here. *Travis: So are you, 11. *Luis: That's not the point. Here, I'll show you a place you'll feel at home. *walk up to ranch that has signs saying "Tresspassing-Keep Out." on them. Ghastly is at the gates to pester them. *Ghastly: Yeah, hmm... what? You can get me back stage with McFly? Cut me in. Ghastly has this conversation on the phone, he pushes Luis and Travis away from the gates. $50 and a date with your cousin. Okay, mate. at Travis. Yeah, we have a rule about platypuses. If there is one, it's no. *Luis: Remember what happens when you call people platypuses? *Ghastly: No, he's the first one. *then see Alan and Calaz on a roof. *Calaz: why won't the document saveeeeee? *Alan: you did get that broadband service I told you to get, didn't you? *Calaz: nooeo. *Alan: i don't think even know what I mean by broadband? *Calaz: hoe nooeo. *Alan: oi, who's the interspecies person? *Luis: He's a mate of mine and Adam's. *Ghastly: yep. come on round. I nah the man behind this. *see tha man with a shredder and a body. The body is put in the shredder as the man screams. The whole place where he is at is a kind of wasteland place with a lot of great stuff in. *Ghastly: He's the one and the only, Jack Hack. *Jack: So, who's this idiot to Travis? *Travis: Mine name's Travis, and I'm not an idiot. I'm a SpongeBob Fanfiction writer. *Jack: We all are... what makes you so different than us? *Travis: Leader Plankton. *all cheer at the mention of the show. *Jack: Okay then, m8. You can crash here, but make some more good stuff. *Travis: Well actually, at the moment. I'm nearly done on the movie for Leader Plankton. It's called Leader Plankton!: The Underwater Dimensional Battle. If you let me have more time to finish the script in L.A, I might get it out in time this year. *Alan: what do you need? *Travis: A standard wifi connection. This one's not very good at the moment. *Alan: I'll get that with Calaz. *Calaz: tha wuht. Something in Utah could kill us all, so don't worry... keep running with me and you'll be safe. Category:Blog posts